Kitsune Brother
by Meiousei Dark
Summary: Wirt is just a normal boy who gets assigned to do a class report on a Kitsune, a mischievous fox spirit from Japanese folklore. Of course he doesn't actually believe in them, until he receives a visit from one. This devious Kitsune, named Greg, seems to be more trouble than he's worth, but when Greg brings Wirt into The Unknown, maybe he'll change his mind about the little fox.
1. Chapter 1: The Everyday Stress

Chapter 1: The Everyday Stress

It was a normal Wednesday afternoon one day at a normal high school. Teenagers were walking and talking in the hallways and teachers were preparing to teach their next classes. One student in particular was walking down the halls and heading off to his next class.

The brown haired, scare crowed nosed student, who went by the name of Wirt, was currently walking to his Mythology class, a rare elective never usually present at most schools, but Wirt had an interest in mythology, so he decided to jump on the opportunity and take the class.

The tall teenager entered the room as one of the first students to do so and immediately found a seat near the back of the class. He didn't have many friends, so he didn't really worry about sitting next to anyone. Wirt watched as all the students came into the class, looking for their seats, and trying to find seats next to their friends.

Wirt sighed and looked up at the board to find out what the lesson of the day was going to be about. Unlike all his uncaring schoolmates, Wirt wanted to learn, and he would have loved school even more if not having many friends didn't bother him so much.

All the students continued to take their seats as the bell rung throughout the school, signaling that it was time for class to begin. As soon as everyone was in their seats, the teacher walked up to the front of class and began the lesson.

"Alright everyone, today we have a very interesting assignment to work on. As you all know, we have been studying some animals of mythology, so your assignment is to write a report on one of the many animals in any type of mythology." The teacher picked up a box that was sitting on her desk and held it up for the whole class to see. "You all will pick an animal to research and write a report on out of this box, and once you pick your animal, you can't exchange it."

The teacher held out the box as students started picking names of mythological animals out of the cardboard box. Wirt was lost in thought after the teacher got done saying what she wanted to say. He was wondering what animal he would end up with, and whether or not it would be easy to write a report on the animal.

"Wirt." The teenager snapped out of his thoughts as his teacher stood in front of him with a warm smile on her face, extending the box toward him. "Oh, sorry." The boy took a piece of paper out of the box and watched as the teacher moved on to the next student. Wirt unfolded his tiny slip of paper and read the legendary creature he would be researching.

"Kitsune. Okay, I can do that." The only thing Wirt knew about Kitsunes, was that they were legendary foxes from Japanese folklore, hence the name Kitsune, meaning fox.

Of course, Wirt wouldn't mind learning more about them, and he thought he would even enjoy this assignment. As class went on, Wirt continued to think as he did in all his classes. He usually had a lot of homework to do when he got home, so this assignment might be the most fun piece of homework he's had in a while.

The class went on as did all of them, and ended as soon as the bell rang. Wirt got up from his chair, gathered his things, and proceeded to walk out the classroom, still keeping his thoughts on his assignment. 

* * *

><p>Wirt walked home from school on his normal route at his normal time that he walked home every day. The teenager sighed as he was coming home from yet another long hard day at school, with homework and other daily burdens waiting for him in his own home.<p>

He looked across the street and saw Sara, his crush, talking with a bunch of her friends. The tall teenager sighed and turned away. He liked her, but Wirt felt that she would never feel the same way about him. Wirt continued his silent walk home, lost in his thoughts. The walk went on until Wirt finally ended up on his front doorstep.

The boy sighed as he opened the door and stepped inside. He was greeted by his mother, who was catching up on her sewing.

"Hi sweetie, how was school." The woman greeted her son with a warm smile.

"Oh, uh, school was great mom."

The woman continued to keep her smile. "That's nice dear, so I was thinking that maybe you and your step-father could do some father-son bonding."

Wirt started walking up the stairs as he was asked this. "No thanks mom, I have a lot of homework I need to get started on." His mother's smile faded a little. "Really? Are you sure?" Wirt nodded. "Yeah, you know I always have a ton of homework." The smile didn't fully restore itself. "Oh, okay then." Wirt turned back to the stairs and started walking up to his room.

Years ago, Wirt's mother had gotten a new boyfriend, and Wirt did not approve. Years later, his mother got married to her boyfriend, which he still did not approve of. And now years later in the present, Wirt still doesn't approve of his step-dad. Whenever his mother wanted to remarry, she never consulted him or asked him what he thought about it. That action just made him feel abandoned and betrayed and he always felt that no one would ever care enough to listen to what he had to say.

Wirt walked down the long hallway and stopped at his bedroom door. He opened it and entered his room with books of poetry and architecture scattered everywhere. The first thing he always did after he got home was put his backpack down and plop down on his bed, taking a little breather before starting on his homework, and that's exactly what he did.

He plopped on his bed and took a deep breath. Wirt closed his eyes to think for a moment. School was always so stressful, that he was always tired when he came home. His room was his only place of comfort and security and the only place he could do the things he loved without being made fun of or rejected.

It was the only place he could write poetry or play clarinet without fear of being mocked by his peers, or anyone. His room was his rock and it was the place he felt most comfortable and safe than anywhere else. The teenager opened his eyes, ready to start on his homework. 

* * *

><p>Later that night, Wirt was exhausted, and he just couldn't wait to get to bed. Wirt liked to get to bed earlier for some reason. He just thought that it was good to get a jump on the day and to get things going.<p>

Wirt loved sleep and thought that every second of sleep counted, because he knew he was going to need it for what was ahead. The teenager, eager to get to bed already, shut his bedroom door, turned off the lights, and immediately got into his nice soft bed, in which he could use to wash away all of his troubles.

It didn't take long for Wirt to fall asleep. As the teenager lie asleep and dreaming, there was a visitor at his window. The visitor seemed to be a young shadow with foxlike ears. The shadow gave a smile as Wirt lay in bed. The mysterious visitor then disappeared into the night, as if it was never there at all.


	2. Chapter 2: Ever Feel Your Being Watched?

Chapter 2: Ever Feel Your Being Watched?

_"Kitsunes are fox spirits from Japanese mythology and folklore. They were known to be mischievous and cause humans trouble. There were said to be two types of Kitsunes. Zenko, the kinder, more considerate Kitsunes, and Yako, the more evil, malicious Kitsunes. Kitsunes can have up to nine tails and can live very long lives. Some legends state that Kitsunes could possess people or even change their appearance to look like a human. They could even look like a specific person. When a person is possessed by a Kitsune, their facial features would change in such a way, that it would resemble a fox. Kitsunes could even appear in a person's dream. Because they are Yokai, they don't harbor human morals and would often steal from others. Kitsunes would often attach themselves to certain households and protect them as long as the humans inside were kind to them, and Kitsunes would always keep their promises."_

Wirt was reading an article on Kitsunes to help better understand them and to help him write a better report on them. From what he read, he didn't think that a Kitsune (pronounced keet-soo-nay) would be a good thing to run into in a dark alley in the middle of the night. Not that Wirt thought that he could ever actually meet one, because they weren't real. At least that's what he thought.

Wirt took a second to rest his head on his desk and close his eyes. He was enjoying this assignment just as he thought he would, but school was still to terribly stressful, and he just needed a second to rest. He continued to think as he rested his head on the desk. His room was the only place that would ever allow him to do that. Wirt started to fall deeper and deeper into a heavy sleep, when he heard something strange.

"Tee hee hee."

Wirt shot right up from his desk and immediately looked around the room to find the source of the giggling. When he found nothing, he just thought he imagined it and shrugged it off. However, he couldn't shake off the strange feeling that he was being watched by something, or someone.

He shuddered as he thought about it, and went back to researching for his report. Kitsunes were definitely something he felt like he didn't want to encounter.

* * *

><p>For the past few hours, Wirt had been researching all different sorts of tidbits on Kitsunes, but for some strange reason, he just couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. In the end, he rode it off as his imagination and just continued on with his work.<p>

Wirt decided to give his assignment a break for the day and do something else for a while. He got up from his desk and went over to his bed and sat on it for a second. As he continued to think about things, he thought that it might not hurt to take a little nap before he continued with his homework. So Wirt got up and turned his light off, then got under the covers and just went to sleep without any hesitation.

It didn't take long for the tall teenager to fall asleep, and once he did, out came the visitor from the previous night, from its hiding place. The shadow smiled and watched as Wirt slept. He just looked so peaceful that the little visitor just couldn't help but smile. The little shadow went around to the left side of the bed and snuggled in close to Wirt.

"Sweet dreams."

The shadow giggled a little, before falling asleep next to Wirt.

* * *

><p>Wirt woke up hours later, with no visitor in sight. "How long have I been asleep?" Wirt looked at his clock. "6:30, I was just planning on sleeping for half an hour."<p>

Even though Wirt hadn't planned on sleeping that long, he had to admit that he felt good after the nap. In fact, he felt better than he had in a long time. He wondered why though, because usually sleeping by itself doesn't put him in that good of a mood. He didn't think too much about it though. Wirt smiled because of his good mood, and he didn't generally smile a lot.

Wirt decided to take a break from school work and play some songs on his clarinet. He pulled the clarinet out of its case and began to play. Wirt was really good at playing clarinet, in fact, he was even great at it, but he was still too timid to play in public.

The teenagers clarinet playing was so good, that it even got little certain someone to come out of its hiding place. The little shadow came out from behind Wirt's bed to watch him play. The little shadow immediately fell in love with the teenagers playing and decided to keep listening.

The playing of the clarinet was enough to make the little shadow want to come out of hiding, but the visitor knew that it couldn't happen yet. The little shadow with foxlike ears continued to listen to the enchanting playing all while staying hidden.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Wirt was walking to the library to possibly check out some books before it closed. The little shadow from before was following him, unbeknownst to the tall teenager. Wirt still felt like he was being watched by something, and thought that reading books would help get his mind off of it.<p>

The walk to the library wasn't very long, it was only just a few blocks away. Wirt and the little shadow eventually ended up at the library, but the shadow still found it best to stay hidden. Wirt started walking down the aisles, looking for any books that might be interesting enough to read, while the little shadow followed him, looking at books as well.

The teenager kept scrolling down the aisle for any good books for a while. He found a few good ones and decided to take them home with him. Wirt checked out his books at the front desk, and started the walk back to his house. The little certain someone was following him back home.

As soon as Wirt opened the door, he stepped inside and succeeded in avoiding his parents while he walked up the stairs. He opened up his bedroom door, and once he entered, he took the books over to his bed and immediately started reading one of them.

The unknown visitor found its way back in through the open two story window. It watched as Wirt read a book of poetry that he'd checked out from the library. As the teenager kept on reading, he completely lost track of what time it was. When he looked back at the clock, he found that it was already going on 11:00.

Wirt now felt tired again, even though he had taken a long nap earlier. The teenager closed the book he was reading and went to go turn off the lights. Wirt got into bed and it didn't take long for him to nod off.

The little certain someone came out once again and saw Wirt as he was lying fast asleep in bed. The foxlike figure smiled and quietly stretched its arms out and yawned, signaling that the little shadow was tired as well. The figure hopped onto the other side of Wirts bed and started snuggling next to the teenager.

As the shadow continued to lie in the bed, it saw as a smile slowly formed on Wirts face, which made the little shadow smile as well.

"Good night Wirt, and have sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams

Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams

Wirt woke up the next morning, feeling strange for some reason. He didn't feel as tired as before, so he decided to just wake up and get on with the stressful day. He sat up in his bed with his eyes still closed, trying to wake up a little more. Once he got his eyes to fully open, he didn't see what he expected.

First of all, he wasn't lying in his bed, but instead, he was lying in the middle of some kind of huge pasture. "What the…?" Wirt was obviously confused. He could have sworn he fell asleep in his bed, but there was something inside of him that wasn't so sure anymore.

The tall teenager stood up and got a better view of the pasture. The land was covered with golden grass as far as the eye could see, and that was all he could see for miles. "Okay…this is officially the strangest thing that's ever happened to me." Wirt said this in a sarcastic tone.

He looked up at the sun to try and find out what time it was. The sun was high up in the peak of the sky, but something seemed a little off about it. It seemed to be stuck to the sky, unmoving. Wirt shrugged it off and continued to look off into the huge pasture. He felt the grass brush up against his ankles, but it felt strange for some reason. It felt real, but at the same time it didn't.

Wirt thought that all of this was weird and he decided that he had to find a way out somehow. The confused teenager started walking across the golden pasture in search of answers of some sort. This was all very strange, and Wirt didn't really know what to make of the situation. Normally he would freak out and imagine the worst, but somehow, a voice in the back of his head was telling him that it wasn't necessary.

As he kept walking, the pasture started to feel stranger and stranger for some reason Wirt didn't know. As he continued walking, he still couldn't shake that feeling that he was being watched. It was all very weird. The walk went on for some time, Wirt couldn't determine how much time, when he saw something strange out of the corner of his eye.

He quickly turned his head and saw nothing but the golden grass. He rode it off as his imagination and decided to keep trying to figure out a way out of the strange pasture. Wirt looked back up at the sun, and it was still in the same spot as before, plastered directly above him.

When he looked back at the pasture in front of him, he could see something in the distance. He squinted and saw something that looked to be a reddish color. He started walking toward the thing and it seemed the thing was walking toward him as well. When the two got close enough, Wirt was able to tell that the thing was a fox.

Of course, Wirt wondered what a fox was doing out in the middle of nowhere, but that was the least of his problems at the moment. When the fox got closer, other foxes started coming out of where they were hiding, and soon, Wirt was surrounded by foxes, nine in all.

The foxes were all red with white tips for tails. They all looked the same, but different in a way. "Uh, hey guys." The teenager laughed nervously. The foxes came in and started nuzzling against Wirts feet. The teenager started to calm himself as he saw that the foxes weren't there to harm him. Wirt bent down to them and started to pet them.

"Awww, you guys aren't so bad." The foxes started to lick his face and Wirt just couldn't help but laugh. This was the greatest moment ever since Wirt found himself in the strange pasture. However, Wirt completely failed to notice a tenth fox watching him from afar. The tenth fox smiled and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Stop it guys, your tickling me."<p>

Wirt continued to giggle and laugh in his sleep from the dream he was currently having, and standing in the doorway watching, were Wirts very confused parents. "Uh, Wirt sweetie." The teenager's mother said to him. Awakening from his slumber, Wirt slowly opened his eyes, still feeling giddy from the dream.

"Huh?" Wirt was wondering why his parents were looking at him in such a strange way. "Honey, you were laughing in your sleep. Were you having a dream?" Wirt never answered questions like that, so instead he diverted his attention to his alarm clock.

"What?! I'm gonna be late for school!" Wirt immediately shoved his parents out of his room and proceeded to get ready. He got his books and his homework from the previous night ready and put them in his backpack. He rushed downstairs, told his parents a quick goodbye, then headed out the door and off to school.

* * *

><p>After a long, hard, stressful day at school, Wirt was finally walking home. He had been pondering the strange dream in his head all day. Those foxes and the pasture all seemed so real. His dreams had never felt that real before. It was all just so strange.<p>

He figured he would write a poem about it later, but he still couldn't get over that giddy feeling he felt while he was with the foxes. He had been in a good mood all day because of it. Wirt smiled at the thought of petting the furry animals that had felt so real.

The teenager kept the smile on his face as he opened the front door of his house. He happily walked upstairs into his room and plopped down on his bed, throwing his bag to the side in a carefree manner. Wirt was tired and just decided on taking a nap with no questions asked.

He was always tired when he came home from school, but lately he decided that his homework could wait and that getting more sleep was more important right now. The boy just easily fell asleep with that giddy feeling still lingering within.

* * *

><p>Wirt woke up later from his nap, and decided that now would be a good time to start on his homework. Except he couldn't find his backpack because he wasn't in his room where he left it. Instead, Wirt was in a strange place filled with giant lollypops, cotton candy bushes, gumdrop rocks, gummy flowers, and a long flowing river filled with root beer.<p>

"Okay…I take back what I said about the pasture. _This_ is the strangest thing that's ever happened to me."

Wirt took in the scenery before him and took a second to process what was going on. The teenager wasn't really one for eating a lot of sweets, especially ones that were this huge. It was like he got trapped inside a game of Candy Land or something. This was also pretty strange. Wirt took a small chunk off of one of the lollipops and tasted it.

"Wow, this is really good." He took another chuck off of the giant lollypop and ate it. He instantly fell in love with how it tasted. He picked up a bunch of gumdrop rocks and ate all of those as well. He took a taste of the bushes, which were made out of cotton candy. He loved the taste of it as well as the taste of everything he tried. His sweet tooth really seemed to be getting the best of him.

he cupped his hands and took a drink out of the river made of root bear. This was all very strange, that much he put together, but at the same time he found it all very enjoyable. The barks of the trees were made of chocolate and the leaves were mint leaves. He just wanted to try everything he laid his eye on.

He ate some pebbles made of peppermint and spearmint and some more of the cotton candy bushes and gumdrop rocks. The sky was a pinkish color signaling that the sun was setting, and the sun was a huge yellow skittle with a giant letter S on the front.

Wirt took another sip from the river as he watched the skittle sun set in the distance and be replaced by a giant blue MnM with a huge M on it to replace the moon. It was now dark, but that didn't stop Wirt from devouring everything in sight.

He didn't eat the gummy worms however, because they tried to squirm away from his grasp, and it seemed that eating moving gummy worms was too similar to eating the real thing and that just felt wrong. Wirt continued to munch on spearmint pebbles and licorice grass as he continued to watch the MnM moon. He wondered if he could take a bite of that as well.

Behind him, the little shadow was watching Wirt as he was enjoying his dream. The little shadow smiled and came closer to the teenager, but not close enough to alert him of the shadows presence. The little figure quietly munched on some gumdrop rocks and peppermint pebbles, glad that Wirt was having fun in his dream.


	4. Chapter 4: Kitsune Encounter

Chapter 4: Kitsune Encounter

Wirt struggled to pay attention in class the next day because he just couldn't stop thinking about that strange dream. It was so weird that Wirt thought he was actually in a place made of candy. He wondered if something might be wrong with him and thought that it might be a good idea to go see a therapist or a psychologist. He had been having a lot of vivid dreams lately and he thought it was really strange.

In one dream he was outdoors staring up at the moon. He knew it was off because the moon just seemed glued to the sky. That and it had 'moon' written in giant letters.

In another dream, Wirt was stranded on some sort of island in the middle of nowhere, where he ended up finding a treasure chest filled with tons of gold and jewels. He was a bit disappointed to wake up and find that, that particular dream didn't come true.

In the next, he was in a pretty looking temple, probably somewhere in Japan with serene tranquility and the most beautiful fox themed water fountain he's ever seen. These dreams were all so vivid that Wirt couldn't just sit there and not ask questions. He wanted to know what was going on.

He had asked his Psychology teacher some questions, but it didn't really help him any. This was all so confusing. But as Wirt thought about it, he decided that these dreams weren't necessarily a bad thing. After all, they were sweet dreams and not nightmares.

But it was still very strange and that's all Wirt could think about it. He looked up to the front and saw the teacher talking and babbling on about whatever the lesson was about this time but Wirt couldn't concentrate. He glance up at the clock and found that class would be ending soon, so the least he could to was try and pay attention to the lesson.

He faced back up to the teacher and found his mind still wandering elsewhere. It really seemed that these dreams were getting the better of him. Then he thought that maybe he shouldn't worry about them too much because they could end up consuming his thoughts or something like that.

He looked back up at the clock. Class was almost over but it wasn't quite over yet, so he would still have to wait. Math was literally the worst subject in the history of all human kind.

And then finally the sweet sound of the ringing bell reverberated through the building, dismissing everyone and telling them to go home for the day. Wirt immediately got his things gathered and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Once he was outside the building, Wirt thought about how much he loved the fresh air of the outdoors.<p>

The trees had turned and assortment of browns, reds and oranges. He saw one of the leaves fall off a tree and land on the ground underneath it.

The tall teenager walked past the tree and on his usual route home, only to be followed once again by the strange little shadow.

All of a sudden, that creeping feeling came back over Wirt and he felt he was being watched again.

Strange dreams and the strange feeling of being watched.

Uh huh, something was definitely wrong with him.

The tiny shadow followed the teenager all the way to his house. He opened the door and walked inside, leaving the shadow locked outside and having to find another way in.

* * *

><p>Wirt stared at his computer screen. He was doing some more research on Kitsunes but his mind was running on empty. He still couldn't get the memory of those strange dreams out of his head no matter how hard he tried to forget about them. Wirt looked down at his desk in deep thought.<p>

This was complicated to figure out, as he wasn't exactly the best Psychology student. But he could still feel the faint taste of the candy on his tongue. Wirt looked back up at his computer screen and his eyes landed on one paragraph in particular.

_"In ancient folklore, a Kitsune had the power to alter ones dreams and create anything they wanted with them. They could give sweet dreams or nightmares depending on the fox. They even had the ability to talk to a person in their dreams."_

Wirt continued to stare at the paragraph for some time. He stared at in with a hint of suspicion.

"Is it possible that maybe…"

Wirt stopped himself from finishing what he was going to say. He thought of himself as ridiculous for a moment.

"Of course it couldn't have been a Kitsune. They're not real."

Wirt laughed for even thinking that a Kitsune was responsible for all his strange dreams. Wirt shrugged it off and got back to working on his assignment.

"Hee hee hee."

Wirt turned around from the computer immediately and searched around the room. He had heard the same giggling before and passed it off as his imagination, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. He was a bit freaked out at the moment so he didn't turn back around to his desk.

"Don't think Kitsunes are real, eh?"

The color drained from Wirt's face but he couldn't find any words to say.

Then, out of the shadows of the room, the figure slowly slunk out of the darkness with a wide grin. The figure seemed to be a boy with red fox ears and nine long fox tails trailing behind him.

Wirt didn't know what to say and he didn't have time to react as the little fox ran over on all fours and tackled Wirt to the ground. The fox started licking his face only to add to the confusion.

"Wha-what are you doing?!"

Wirt couldn't move because the thing was too strong.

"Licking is how we Kitsunes show our affection."

Wirt tried his best to get up. "Get off of me!"

The Kitsune obliged and let the older boy up. He was still confused but at least he wasn't being licked to death anymore.

"Let's start from the beginning." The fox said "I'm a Kitsune. I understand you've learned a lot about Kitsunes lately so you should know most of the facts." Wirt blinked then raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You're a Kitsune? Kitsunes aren't real." The fox's smile turned into a scowl.

"Oh, you don't believe me?"

The little fox snapped his fingers. "Now look at your homework again." Without a word, Wirt turned and looked at all his due assignments. They were all finished. Every single one of them. "Y-You did this?" the fox nodded. "Uh huh." Wirt put his papers down and walked over to his bed and laid on it with his eyes wide open, processing his thoughts.

"So a magical Kitsune appears to me and now my homework is done. Is it possible that any of this is actually real? That this isn't just another dream I've fallen into. Of course, it has to be a dream right? But then again…"

As Wirt went on arguing with himself, the fox seemed to get a bit concerned. "Wirt, are you okay?" The boy shot up. "How do you know my name?" The small fox tensed for a second. "Uh, I read your name on your papers when I completed your homework."

Wirt seemed content with the answer for now, so he just lay back in bed and quietly rambled to himself about his sanity. The next thing the fox knew, Wirt was under his blankets, trying to go to sleep.

"Good night, I'm going to bed, this is too much."

The fox sighed. "Come on, this isn't a dream." After a few minutes, Wirt shot out of bed again.

"So you're a Kitsune right?"

The fox sighed. "What do you think I keep trying to tell you?"

"Okay, if you're a Kitsune, than maybe you can answer some questions of mine." The fox shrugged. "Okay." "Alright, first of all, do you have a name?"

The fox thought for a second. "Well, Beatrice once called me Gregory, so I've been using that name ever since."

"Alright, Gregory, I read that Kitsunes don't have morals. Is that true?" Gregory thought for a second. "I guess it depends on how we were raised." "How were you raised?" Gregory smiled. "I was raised to treat everything with kindness and respect." Wirt raised an eyebrow. "Right, sort of like how you tackled me to the ground earlier."

The fox flashed a devious smile. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Wirt came up with idea. "Hey, how about instead of calling you Gregory all the time, why not call you Greg for short."

The newly dubbed Greg smiled wide. "Yeah!"

The older boy went back to asking questions. "So I read that Kitsunes could possess humans and change into human form. Is that true?"

Greg smiled "Uh huh."

Wirt had to admit he was a little freaked out by that answer. "Uh okay."

Wirt had one more question to ask and this one was very important. "I read that Kitsunes can affect a person's dream. Is that true?"

Greg didn't answer, but instead gave Wirt a wide devious grin, and that told the older boy everything he needed to know.

"You've been giving me those dreams, haven't you?"

Greg nodded. He finally found the answer he'd been looking for.

Wirt's eyelids started feeling heavy for some reason and he struggled to keep his consciousness. The only thing he could see was a blurry looking Greg with a wide mischievous grin.

"Good night Wirt. I'll see you in the morning."

The older boy fell back on his bed and blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5: Delicious Cookies

Chapter 5: Delicious Cookies

The day after the incident, Wirt and Greg were talking upstairs in Wirt's room, and Greg was less than amused.

"What do you mean I can't stay with you?"

Wirt turned around to the little fox.

"Are you kidding me?! First you cause me to have a blackout and now you expect to stay with me!? I don't think so."

Greg's face was covered in an angry scowl. Wirt continued on.

"You don't even belong here, you need to go home back to wherever you're from."

Wirt walked over to his desk. "I already have my own problems and I don't need some fox on top of them all."

Greg sent a scowl in Wirt's direction.

"You really shouldn't be saying things like that to a creature who could make your life miserable."

Wirt's emotions clashed with one another and with anger and stress on top of that, Wirt turned to the little fox.

"You know what, go ahead, make my life miserable, I mean, my life is already miserable, and it has been ever since my dad left and my mom remarried. She never took my feelings into account and gave me a new step father who I didn't even want in the first place, and on top of that, I just spend everyday living a mundane existence of school and homework, and my crush doesn't even know I exist, so go ahead, make it miserable, because there is nothing you could possibly do to make my life more miserable than it already is."

After that long speech, Wirt sighed and laid his head on his desk. Greg's expression softened as he continued to stare at the tall boy looking like he was about to fall asleep. The little fox let out a sigh he had been holding in for a while. The older boy lifted his head off of the desk.

"I'm sorry I yelled, I guess I just got carried away."

He spoke so calmly that it gave Greg some reassurance. "It's okay Wirt, I understand. It's good to let the pain out." Wirt sighed. "I guess that's something I haven't done in a while." The older boy looked up at the fox who was sitting on the top of the desk. He was wearing a look of concern on his features.

"So, I've read that Kitsunes could change their appearance to look like humans, why is it that you look like a half-human?" Greg shrugged. "I don't know, I've always looked like this." Wirt sighed and looked back down at his desk in deep thought. Lashing out wouldn't do any good for him and he knew that well. Greg smiled.

"I've noticed that you're interested in writing poetry and playing the clarinet. That's pretty interesting since most kids your age aren't into that kind of stuff." Wirt sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I like things from a long time ago instead of the things from today. I like history." Greg smiled.

"You're an interesting human. I like you. I think I'll stick with you."

Wirt immediately stood up from his desk. "No. You cannot stay here. I'm sorry but you have to go home." Greg suddenly found himself begging. "Can I please just stay for the night? Just for tonight please?" Wirt thought about the offer for a second. "Alright, I guess one more night wouldn't hurt, but you can't cause me any more blackouts okay?" The small fox smiled and saluted. "Okay."

Wirt managed a little smile and got back to his work. "Hey Wirt, can I go downstairs?" The older boy thought for a second. "I guess it would be okay but as long as you don't let my mom or step-dad see you."

"Okay." The fox jumped off of the desk and made his way to the door.

"I've been hiding myself from you this whole time so this should be easy." Greg whispered, barely within Wirt's earshot.

The older boy looked up from his work. "What did you say?" he asked oblivious. Greg flashed him an angelic smile. "Nothing." He said it so sweetly that Wirt almost thought he was up to something. Almost. Greg smiled in victory and gently closed the door behind him. 

* * *

><p>Greg started walking down the stairs. He had to look and see that the living room was empty, and fortunately for him, it was. The little fox walked over to the couch and climbed on it with a little trouble at first, but he managed to climb on top of it. He climbed up the arm and then onto the top of the couch. Greg looked out the window that hung above it and saw that there were two vehicles absent in the driveway meaning that neither parent was in the house at the moment.<p>

That was a relief for Greg. That meant he could do whatever he wanted without fear of getting caught. Greg pondered on what to do for a little while, when his nose picked up the smell of something coming from the kitchen.

He followed the delicious aroma and as soon as he walked into the kitchen, Greg saw the most delicious batch of cookies he had ever seen in his many years of living. His mouth practically watered as he kept his eye on it. The young fox pulled out a chair and started climbing on it. The second he started eating, there was nothing he could do to stop himself.

The little fox kid just devoured all those cookies like it was nothing. Before he knew it, the tray was empty and there were no more cookies left. Those cookies tasted so good to the little fox and he loved them. He felt a little guilty that he didn't ask Wirt if he wanted any, but they were just so good. Greg smiled contently and left the kitchen. 

* * *

><p>Wirt's homework was going really well. He was almost finished with his last assignment and then he would be done. He was actually feeling quite proud of himself for getting them all done because he usually didn't finish in one night. He thought that this shortage of homework was due to Greg doing it for him the other night. The boy made a mental note to thank the fox later when he got the chance.<p>

"WIRT, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

The tall teenager flinched. He started to worry that Greg might have been spotted or if something else happened that he was unaware of. Still, his mother was mad, and when his mother got mad…Wirt didn't like to talk about it much. The older boy stood from his desk and got on his feet. He quickly ran downstairs.

"What is it mom?" He asked, slightly, okay very, nervous. "Kitchen! Now!"

The teenager ran into the kitchen to find his mother pointing to something on the table. Wirt's eyes widened in horror and realization as he saw the empty tray of cookies that once inhabited it. "Did you eat all of these cookies?!"

Wirt panicked internally. What would he say to her? _'No, I didn't eat them, it was a Kitsune whose been staying in my room for the past few days who finished my homework and everything.'_

Wirt's mother had always taught him not to lie, but if he told the truth, all he would receive was a slap in the face. Probably literally. Wirt sighed.

"Yes, I ate the cookies. I was just hungry and I didn't know what got into me."

While Wirt spoke calmly, Wirt's mother was infuriated. "Those cookies were for the ladies in my book club! Now I have to start baking them all over again! And you mister are grounded!" Wirt sighed and stood up. "I honestly don't know what has gotten you to misbehave like this!"

"Neither do I." Wirt muttered as he walked up the stairs "But I intend to find out." 

* * *

><p>Wirt opened the door to his bedroom and swung it shut behind him. He saw Greg sitting on the end of his bed, reading one of his poetry books that he'd checked out from the library. He immediately noticed how angry the older boy was.<p>

"What's wrong Wirt?"

Wirt ignored the question. "Why did you eat all those cookies?!"

Greg thought for a second then remembered the cookies from earlier. "Oh, those cookies, they were so good so I ate them all." That didn't help take down Wirt's anger any. "Those cookies were for my mom's book club and now she has to start baking them all over again!" Greg's smile faltered. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Wirt continued.

"And the worst part is, I just took the blame for you and now I'm grounded!" Greg felt genuinely sorry that Wirt had to get in trouble for his actions. "Why didn't you just tell her I did it?"

"Oh, let's see, because if I had told her the truth, then she wouldn't think of it as the truth because it's too farfetched to sound believable!" Wirt answered as snarky sounding as possible. Greg looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Wirt. I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to eat them."

"Well, have you ever thought of, oh I don't know, asking?"

Greg had to admit that he did feel bad for not asking. Wirt sighed. "I'm sorry for being snarky, I'm just not a big fan of getting in trouble." Greg looked up at him. "And I guess it was kind of my fault for not checking on you earlier."

Greg noticed that the sun had already gone down. Wirt yawned, indicating he was tired and Greg, who was also tired, did the same. Just then, Greg came up with an idea. "Hey Wirt, can I sleep with you tonight?" Wirt flinched at the question.

"No. Absolutely not. We agreed you could stay for the night, but it was never agreed that you could sleep in my bed."

Greg frowned. "But Wirt, where am I supposed to sleep?"

The older boy shrugged. "There's a pillow in the closet if you want to lay on that." Wirt turned off the light and got in bed.

All of a sudden, an evil smirk appeared on Greg's face. "You know, I could just keep you awake all night long." Even though Wirt wasn't facing Greg, he could still see the smirk on his lips. Wirt growled in frustration. "Alright, fine." Greg gave a little evil laugh and climbed up on the left side of the bed.

The little fox snuggled in as much as Wirt would allow. "Good night Wirt." As Greg drifted off to sleep, Wirt couldn't help but smile. He had to admit that when Greg was asleep, he didn't seem like the little terror he was during the day.

The older boy wrapped his arms around the little fox and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: New Little Brother

Chapter 6: New Little Brother

Wirt woke the next morning as the sunlight peeking through his window signaled that it was now daylight. He felt warm for some reason but he didn't know why. He felt around the other side of his bed in the same spot that the small fox slept the previous night.

Greg had disappeared much to Wirt's relief. That meant that he could just continue on with his life and pretend that none of it had ever happened in the first place. Although he had to admit that the little Kitsune's visit was all bad. It would be nice for things to just go back to normal. He had never thanked the Kitsune for doing his homework but he thought it would be fine to just leave it be.

Wirt glanced at the clock and shot up out of bed. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late for school."

It was almost time for school to start one Monday morning and Wirt would have to hurry up and move real fast if he wanted to get there before the bell rang. He quickly put his books in his bag and gathered his homework and put it the bag and then he raced down stairs not even bothering to eat breakfast or tell his parents goodbye for the day.

He also really didn't want another lecture on why he shouldn't have eaten those cookies. He had already had one and one was enough, he didn't need about four or five more. He hurriedly opened the door and shut it behind him. He had to hurry up or else risk being late. He had been late this year but this time he didn't have a valid excuse. If he told them the truth then they wouldn't take very much pity on him.

Maybe Greg had something to do with him sleeping in so late. It wasn't impossible since Greg did give him a bunch of dreams so maybe he kept him sleeping late as well. If he ever saw Greg again, which might not be very likely, then he would really need to talk to him about that.

Or maybe he didn't need to. Maybe he could just forget about the whole Kitsune encounter all together and ride it off as some kind of crazy dream. He should know better than anyone about how vivid dreams could be. Wirt ran onto the campus and hoped that he would at least be excused this once and after this he would try not to be late again.

* * *

><p>Of course Greg never actually left.<p>

He just woke up earlier than Wirt in order to make him think that he left. Greg couldn't leave because he was just too drawn to Wirt. The little fox understood that the older boy had insecurities and wanted to help him out. And if he wanted to help him out then he couldn't just leave him.

Greg was up in Wirt's room while he was at school. The little fox yokai wanted to find a way to get closer to the older boy but he couldn't think of any good ideas. Greg lost himself inside one of Wirt's books. According to the book, 1984 was a terrible year.

All of a sudden, Greg smelled something good coming from downstairs. This time he wouldn't just take without permission though. The fox boy slightly opened the door to the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. There were no adults in sight so that was a good sign. He would just have to keep looking out for them though because chances were that they would probably be inside the house.

There was no one in the living room so Greg snuck down the stairs and as soon as he touched the floor, he saw a shadow coming from the kitchen. Greg hid behind a chair as a woman walked out from the kitchen.

"I just don't know what would cause him to act like that." The woman, Greg figured, must be Wirt's mother.

"Well then, why don't you just talk to him about it?" Came a deeper voice, which Greg assumed belonged to Wirt's step-father.

"He hasn't done anything like that for a long time. Maybe he's just being a teenager or maybe not. I don't know."

Greg had concluded that they were talking about Wirt and how he took the blame for Greg eating all of the cookies. As he watched the parents talk, an idea slowly made its way inside the little fox's head. He wanted to get closer to Wirt and now he had figured out the perfect way to do so.

A small smirk appeared on the Kitsune's face which only grew wider and wider as the seconds passed. He eyed the parents and watched them move around the living room and talk with each other. Greg gave off an evil, mischievous laugh and his smirk grew wider.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Wirt was coming home from school. The day was stressful and being late in the morning didn't help him any. He had so much homework to get started on, but then again, he always had a lot of homework. He started walking home on his usual route. It was getting colder by the day and Halloween hadn't even come yet.<p>

More leaves fell off the trees as he walked by them. The walk home went on for some time before Wirt finally arrived at his front doorstep. He opened the door and sighed, hoping to just avoid his parents for a while. He started walking toward the stairs, and then stopped. Wirt opened his eyes only to see that he had come face to face with the naughty young fox yokai himself.

"Hi."

Greg spoke in a cheerful tone. Wirt was so surprised that he stumbled backwards and crashed into the C.D.'s display. The teenager's parents came running into the room. So much for avoiding them. "Wirt, what happened?" Wirt pointed an accusing finger up at Greg.

"Where did _he_ come from?"

Wirt's parents both had scowls upon their features.

"Wirt, how dare you talk about your little brother like that?!" Wirt was confused all of a sudden.

"Wait, little brother?"

The tall teenager looked back up at Greg and realized that his fox ears and fox tails were nowhere to be seen. He just looked like an ordinary little boy, but of course, Wirt knew the truth. A small smirk formed on Greg's lips. There was no way that Greg could have possibly altered their memory making them think he was their second child….right?

"Wirt, apologize to Gregory this instant." Wirt got up off the ground. Knowing he wasn't going to win this war, Wirt apologized. "I'm sorry Greg." Wirt could see that his parents had started thinking about something.

"Greg, I never thought of calling him that as a shortened name. I like it." Wirt was the one who came up with that shortened name long before they did, so they should probably be thanking him. He looked back up at Greg and saw the evil smirk still present. His parents may have thought he was just a little angel, but Wirt couldn't be fooled by his façade. Wirt stood up and walked upstairs to his room without a word.

* * *

><p>The older boy muttered something inaudible as he walked up the stairs and down the long hallway that led to his room. This was all just so unfair. Why did it have to happen to him of all people? A Kitsune just magically shows up one day and then a couple of days later just decided to become his little brother? If Wirt ever told a random person on the street then it would hardly sound believable. This was just too crazy and he thought he might be losing his mind.<p>

Just then, Wirt stopped walking as he noticed a door. He had been down that hallway at least a million times and he was sure that he had never seen that door before. Wirt reached for the knob and slowly opened the door. What he saw behind it was not what he expected.

The walls were red with many, many fox themed items. There was a nine tailed fox painting on the wall that looked like a professional had done it. Even the bed in the center of the room was fox themed. The room looked like something out of Japan or something like that. Wirt could do nothing but stare in aww.

"Do you like my new room?"

The older boy was startled by the voice. He turned and saw that Greg's ears and tail had returned.

"H-How did you, why did you, why-"

"Well" Greg started "If I'm going to be living here then I need my own room don't I?"

That sentence made Wirt remember his previous grievance.

"What are you doing? It was never agreed that you could just live here."

Greg shrugged. "Mom and Dad seem fine with it."

"Don't call them Mom and Dad." Wirt thought for a second. "Actually, just don't call the woman 'Mom'. I really don't care what you do with the other one."

Wirt walked off and opened the door to his room, just hoping to get away from all of the craziness.

"But I even confessed to eating all the cookies."

Wirt stopped and turned to the fox.

"You did what?"

Greg smiled wide. "They thought it was really sweet that you took the blame for me so I wouldn't get in trouble."

Wirt didn't know what to say. "Uh, yeah, thanks." The older boy managed a small genuine smile and headed back to his room.

* * *

><p>Wirt was almost asleep later that night, but he didn't fall asleep completely because of the sound of the door creaking open.<p>

"Wirt, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Wirt sighed in frustration. "No. you already have your own bed so go sleep in that."

Greg sighed. "I'll keep you up all night if you don't."

This time, Wirt's sigh could be heard. "Fine, just get on."

Greg hopped up on the left side and get into the bed. The fox was all snuggled up beneath the covers.

"Hey Wirt?"

"Uh, yeah Greg?"

The fox smiled. "You know, I'm starting to think that maybe you're not as selfish as I first thought you were, but maybe you're more like some sort of hero or something."

That was the last thing Greg said before he drifted off to sleep. Wirt's eyes were widened. Was he seriously just called a hero? He looked down at the fox and smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7: Melting The Stress Away

Chapter 7: Melting The Stress Away

Wirt struggled to carry his backpack filled to the brim with books and homework as he made his way home from yet another long and stressful day of school. Not only did he have to worry about homework, pushy parents, and an oblivious crush, but now he had to worry about a new little brother who was really a nine tailed fox who just one day appeared and decided to join the family.

It had been this way for less than a week and Wirt still couldn't believe it. It wasn't all bad though. Even though Greg did get very mischievous and tease the teenager sometimes, he wasn't one of the more evil ones like the ones he's read about ion stories. Greg was a Zenko, which were the ones with the good alignment. He seemed to be getting along really well with Wirt's parents which was a good thing if he wanted to be accepted into the family.

He still couldn't understand why Greg would even want to do any of it. He was an all powerful magic fox for crying out loud. Why would he want to spend time with him of all people when he could easily go to a celebrity's house and live with one of them? He had no idea what went on in that little Kitsune's head.

He kept on walking and spotted his crush on the other side of the street as always. Sara had a few classes with him and he's had a crush on her since the third grade. But chances were that she probably had no idea that Wirt even existed so the tall teenager thought that there was no hope for that. ...But still. Wirt sighed. The walk home was as agonizing as it always was. At least he had something to look forward to when he got home.

Earlier in the day he had bought some of his favorite Japanese candies which were also his favorite candies of all time. They were tiny little orbs of different colors depending on the flavor. His most favorite flavor out of all of them was none other than Blue Raspberry. He would have to figure out a way to keep them a secret from Greg though, because he just knew how much he loved candy.

With any other type of candy it would be a different story, but these candies were special. The helped melt Wirt's stress away and he planned to keep them all to himself. Wirt eventually made it to his front door and walked inside the house. It was getting colder outside so of course Wirt was glad to be inside the nice warm house. He got by his parents and silently made his way up the stairs and into his room. He opened his bedroom door do find it void of a certain Kitsune.

Wirt sighed in relief. Now he could eat his stress relieving candy without Greg finding out. He had opened the box and only eaten a few when his door opened. He quickly hid the candy in his pocket and watched as his little brother came into the room. He seemed to be looking for something and smelling for it with his fox nose and above average Kitsune senses.

Wirt did his best to look normal."Hey Greg, what are you doing?" He had obviously failed at that.

He laughed nervously as Greg continued to sniff around, not even looking up to answer the teenager.

"I'm looking for something that smells..." He sniffed around the room before continuing."Something with Strawberry, and some Banana and Coconut and some Blue Raspberry."

Wirt's eyes widened as Greg named some exact flavors from his candies. He put back on a seemingly normal smile.

"Well, I can assure you, I have nothing like that in here, so, you can go now and let me get started on my homework."

He let out another nervous laugh and froze when he saw Greg coming closer toward him. "I think it's...candy. yeah, it's candy." Wirt's eyes widened again.

"And it's it...in your pocket."

Wirt's eyes widened again as his worst fear came true. "There's no candy in my pocket, what are you talking about?" Greg didn't believe him for a second. "Yes there is, there's candy in your pocket." Wirt had to admit, Greg was good at sniffing things out, but that didn't mean that he was just going to give up his candy. "No there isn't." He claimed a bit more strictly.

Greg shook his head. "Oh Wirt. Don't bother trying to hide it from me, I know you're lying."

Wirt sighed and looked at Greg as seriously as possible. "Greg, you don't understand. Just please, promise me that you will not touch this candy. Just please, promise me that." Greg didn't answer, but instead, his lips slowly turned into a wide smirk. Wirt was worried for his precious candy.

"Greg, I am begging you, please don't touch it." The fox's smirk grew wider. Wirt had to exit the room and quick. "Uh, coming mom!" He yelled as an excuse to leave. He sped out of the room as quickly as possible, but what he didn't know was that the box of candies had fallen out of his pocket where they landed where Greg could easily get to them.

The fox smiled his little devious smile as he approached the box. "Well, I guess they're all mine now." He gave off a evil little laugh as he opened the box and started eating.

* * *

><p>Wirt sighed. Keeping things from Greg was hard work. At least now he could eat his candies in peace and he might as well hurry if Greg was going to be coming in and looking for him. He felt around his pocket for the candy, then froze when he felt nothing. He felt in both of his pockets and realized that they weren't there with him. If he didn't have them, then that meant...<p>

Wirt suddenly felt angry at the fact that his candies were in the possession of his Kitsune brother. He had specifically asked him not to touch them, but what does he do? He goes behind his back and eats them, that's what he does. He really needed to teach Greg something about respecting his personal property. He got up and walked back up the stairs and into his room. As suspected, Greg was holding his box of candies with a wide smirk.

"How could you?" Wirt asked a little too over dramatic.

"I've decided to share some with you."

Greg handed him the box and the teenager's eyes widened as he saw that the box was completely empty. He sent the fox a cold steely glare and Greg only returned it with a smirk.

"I decided too late, tee hee."

Wirt crushed the box in frustration.

"Do you realize how important those candies were to me? Do you realize those were the only candies I actually cared for? That those were the only candies that made a Japanese vending machine worth it? That they were the only things that could calm me down when I was stressed or upset? That they were the only things that made me feel like I was having a break just by eating them? Those candies have been with me through thick and thin, and what do you do? You just had to go and eat them all!"

Greg's smirk faded. Wirt sighed in frustration as he walked over to his bed. He got underneath the covers and faced away from Greg. "I'm done. Good night." Greg thought for a second and sighed.

"I'll make it up to you Wirt, I promise."

The older boy didn't react. The fox decided to leave him alone for a while, so he just left the room and left Wirt in peace.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Wirt was already in bed and was trying to fall asleep. He was almost there when he heard his door open and close again. That prevented him from reaching sleep.<p>

"Wirt, can I sleep in your bed tonight? I really need to talk to you."

Wirt thought for a second and thought that just doing it would get him to sleep quicker, so he pulled the covers back and let Greg on. Wirt was on the right side of the bed while Greg was on the left. The two were face to face with each other. Greg spoke.

"Wirt, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"All along, I knew how much those candies meant to you."

Wirt opened his eyes. "Then why did you eat them?"

Greg was about to answer when he noticed Wirt shiver.

"Are you cold?" Wirt thought for a second. "Maybe just a little."

The next thing Wirt knew, he could feel nine fuzzy fox tails wrap around him. He looked back at Greg as he snuggled into Wirt's chest.

"Wanna know why I ate the candies?"

"Why?"

"You said that they were the only things that made you feel better when you were stressed or upset, well, you don't need them anymore."

Wirt looked down at Greg. "Oh? Why is that?" Greg looked up at Wirt and smiled.

"You have me."


	8. 8: Making It Up With Blue Raspberry

Chapter 8: Making It Up With Blue Raspberry

Wirt woke up the next morning, feeling great. He noticed that the fox was absent and figured that he probably just wanted to get a head start. Wirt sat up and looked at the clock. It was officially the weekend, so he could sleep in as long as he wanted, so what was on the clock really didn't matter.

He laid back down, ready to go back to sleep, when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw that in the same spot Greg had been sleeping just last night, there was a big bowl filled with his favorite blue raspberry flavored candy. His eyes widened and he looked genuinely surprised. Wirt found that there was a note attached to the bowl, so he picked it up and read it.

_'I'm sorry for eating all your candy yesterday, so I hope this big bowl full of your favorite flavor makes up for it -Greg.'_

There was a little picture of a fox giving a peace sign at the bottom. Wirt found himself smiling at this. At first, he though Greg was just there to try and make his life miserable, which wouldn't be very hard, but now Wirt was starting to think a bit differently, but only a bit.

He picked up one of the pieces of candy and eyed it before putting it inside his mouth. It tasted just as good as all the others. He decided he would try and savor all of the blue raspberry goodness before it would eventually run out, and he knew it would happen. He made a mental note to thank Greg for the candies the next time he saw him, because his mother had taught him to always say thank you when someone does him a favor.

His mother had always taught him to be polite and respectful of others, and even if he didn't approve of her husband, he was grateful for all the things she had taught him. He ate few more pieces of the candy and decided to save the rest for later so he could savor it. He hid it inside a drawer in his dresser to save for later. He opened the door and left his bedroom, ready to get on with the day.

* * *

><p>Wirt walked up the stairs and started down the long hallway towards his bedroom. He had walked right past the fox's room, without even noticing that the fox in question was standing inside of it, watching him. Greg stepped out in the open and called after his older human brother.<p>

"Hey Wirt." That caught the older boy's attention and he turned to acknowledge the little fox.

"Oh, hey Greg." He had a genuine smile that showed that he was truly grateful to the Kitsune.

"So, did you see what I left you?"

Wirt nodded. "Yeah, I got it. Thank you, Greg."

The fox smiled at him. "No problem. So, are we okay now?"

Wirt smiled. "Yeah, we're okay."

Wirt proceeded in walking towards his room, when an idea occurred to him. "Hey, Greg." He caught the Kitsune's attention as he saw Greg turn to face him. "I was just thinking that since there are too many for me to eat alone, I was wondering if maybe, I don't know, you would want to share some with me."

Greg flashed him a huge smile that seemed to stretch from ear. "Yeah, I would love that."

Wirt couldn't help but smile at how happy Greg seemed. "Well, come on then."

Greg happily bounced after Wirt and followed him into his bedroom. The older brother removed the bowl of candy from its hiding spot and sat it on the bed for the two of them to share. Greg took a few pieces and Wirt took some soon after.

"So Wirt, there's something that I need to talk to you about." Wirt took some more pieces as he listened. "What is it Greg?" The fox avoided eye contact as he spoke.

"Well, since ancient times, Kitsune have attached themselves to certain people or to certain families and protected them from danger."

Wirt nodded. "Yeah, I've read that."

Greg continued. "Well, I've lived a very long time and I've protected a few families, but I've never really attached myself to an individual person."

Wirt raised an eyebrow. "How old are you exactly?"

Greg shook it off. "That's not important. What I'm trying to say is that, I think I might want to start doing that again. Protecting people."

Wirt took another handful and spoke. "What are you saying?"

Greg looked up at Wirt with his big brown eyes filled with a bit of worry at what Wirt's reaction might be. "I want to protect you Wirt. I want to protect you from any danger that might be headed your way. I also want to protect your parents since they are apart of your family, and I guess now apart of mine. What do you say?"

Wirt didn't know what to say for a moment, but as he thought, a smile started to form. "I don't think it would be too bad, I mean, hey, what could go wrong?"

Greg's face instantly lit up at this. Before Wirt could process it, Greg had pulled him into a gripping hug.

"Thank you for giving me a chance, Wirt. I'll protect you. I promise."

Wirt smiled as he pated Greg on the back. He could feel as nine fuzzy tails wrapped their way around him. Wirt didn't mind though, they were warm and furry, and they even tickled a little. Greg looked up at him and smiled. He took some more candy from the bowl. They didn't notice until just then that the bowl was only half full.

"Hey, how exactly did you get this anyway?" Greg smiled one that looked devious, which worried Wirt. "You didn't steal this did you? Please don't tell me you did."

Greg laughed a little. "Relax Wirt, I just used some fox magic to conjure it up, I didn't steal it. You always jump to the worst conclusions." The older brother laughed a little. "Right, sorry." Greg only smiled.

Before they knew it, the big bowl was empty. "So, your saying that you can just make more by using fox magic?" Greg smiled as a reply and put his hands on the sides of the bowl. Wirt watched as the candy started to materialize and form inside the bowl, and soon, it was filled to the brim with blue raspberry candy.

Wirt's eyes had widened. He felt the candy and it felt as real as it had whenever he got some from a vending machine. He broke out into a smile, but immediately felt the aftershock of eating too much candy.

"Wirt, are you okay?" Wirt laid back on his bed and spoke. "I'm fine, I've just eaten to much candy. It's no big deal."

Greg tilted his head. "Oh, do you want me to keep you company?"

Wirt looked at the fox's concerned expression. "Sure, why not?"

The bowl of candies was moved to the top of the dresser. Wirt laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, while Greg snuggled up next to him.

"Hey Greg, I've been meaning to ask, why did you choose me? I mean, you could have chosen anyone on this entire planet and come into their lives, but you chose me. Why?"

He didn't receive a response. He looked back at Greg and saw that he was already fast asleep. Wirt couldn't help but smile at this. He petted the fox good night and slowly started drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
